Human embryonic stem cells (hESCs) have the potential to produce differentiated cell types comprising all human somatic tissues and organs. Cell therapy treatment of insulin dependent diabetes is facilitated by the production of unlimited numbers of pancreatic cells that can and will be able to function similarly to human islets. Accordingly, there is need for producing these pancreatic type cells derived from hES cells, as well as reliable methods for purifying such cells.